


Time is fickle

by CourtneyAJlilley



Category: The Checquy Files - Daniel O'Malley, The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyAJlilley/pseuds/CourtneyAJlilley
Summary: Victoria Lovette was an agent of the checquy. Not of the London branch where all the excitement was but the only other branch, the Northern Institute. It was a darker one with broken children living in the bodies of adults. Victoria was being moved up to the capital, a promotion they said. She didn’t think her life would change forever.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Original Female Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. The End

Victoria watched as the river of humanity that was London went by, the roads rushed and busy with cars as people began their journeys to work. She looked up at the sky to see the rare sight of the sun piercing through the clouds and shined on her face. Her face warmed as she leaned back against the old building that had seen the modern age pass and in time became a silent witness. 

As her touch stilled on the cold stone, she bore witness to its history. Her mind flashed with the images of this city from this viewpoint of the mother of all parliaments. She could hear the screams of Charles as his head rolled ringing in her ear. His screams melted into other as the great fire seized the city. Her eyes flashed open as the cries and wails of the Blitz became too much. London was a city built on a graveyard and she could hear them all. 

Her EVA had nearly driven her insane in her early years and Victoria knew that the voices never really left her. She tried to clear those thoughts as she watched the world go by and in their busy lives, they paid the strange girl no mind. As she placed a stylish pair of black gloves on Victoria joined the flow of people. 

She walked through the parks and soon Victoria began to miss her home. It was always much quieter there. She ignored the longing for her return and crossed the street. Her mind began to wander at all that could go wrong with this mission. She had never purposely invaded somebody’s past before. Those thoughts were quickly disappearing as she slowed herself at the sight of a protest group.

Great, she thought. Just great, this was all she needed. Her eyes found a back alley and she turned into it. As she walked, the building of her new promotion came into view. She softly gulped and breathed deeply to calm herself. Victoria took a few moments to make herself look presentable. 

Her fiery red hair was always hard to control so she always had it in a bun, it seemed more professional that way. A soft strand or two fell into her face and she took her glasses off and placed them in her back. She stared at herself for quite some time and wondered if her bright blues revealed anything. 

Turning around, Victoria walked confidently towards the door to her future. Not that she knew it at the time. But, that was the thing about time - so fickle. Victoria watched herself walk into the building. She leaned against the wall and sighed sadly.


	2. Seas Of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first meeting that changes everything.

The building was quiet for a secret branch of the government. A secretary was perched at a glass desk which fit the aesthetic of the room. Bright, clean and expensive. Victoria walked over to the woman with a bright smile that she hoped hid her nerves.   
“Hi, I’m here to see Linda.” She hoped her accent wasn’t a sharp contrast from the upper class EVA’s that seemed to gravitate towards here. 

“Down the corridor.” The secretary was uninterested and lifted her head to the right showing Victoria a set of double doors. She turned back to the secretary who never once took her eyes off the screen. After a few awkward silent moments Victoria moved away and walked to the doors. This didn’t seem very secure, that trail of thought was stopped as she stepped into the corridor.

X-ray scanners and guards greeted her. Victoria tried to be calm as she softly smiled at them and gave her passport as ID. She stepped into the machine and for a few moments that seemed longer than they were, the machine scanned and came back with nothing. Her bag and passport was given back to her and she was on her. 

She played with her hands, a nervous tick from her childhood as she entered the room which was busier. Victoria took out her phone which showed a photo of Linda Farrier and she went to search. Her eyes scanned the room, her attention catching on multiple interesting until they stopped on a blonde haired man. Her face screwed to confusion as it seemed like he was talking to himself even as his eyes found hers. They were so blue, so like her own. Victoria turned to the stairs and began to walk up them, she could see Linda through the glass conference room. 

“Sorry.” A delicate bright voice interrupted her as her body jerked at being touched, even by accident. Victoria was shocked at meeting the same blue eyes and she tried not to look back at the man. Unknown to her, Robert Gestalt hadn’t stopped staring at the new girl and her fiery hair that they wanted to touch. Eliza was having the same problem.  
Victoria placed her gloved hand out for a professional greeting, “It’s okay, I’m Victoria. It’s nice to meet you..” Eliza stared at the hand and easily shook it with a soft smile as the others wondered why this Victoria was wearing gloves in the middle of summer? At the contact, the bodies of all of Gestalt shivered and Alex knocked over his coffee cup at the sudden sensation. “Eliza Gestalt.” She replied before moving down a step.

“Linda’s up there. It was nice to meet you.” Eliza turned away whilst Robert watched Victoria stare at Eliza before beginning her walk up the stairs to Linda.


End file.
